Draco's Death!
by Marfleet1987
Summary: How Draco's mental issues get to be the death of him...literally! lol


Draco's Death!

**Disclaimer:** Just to state the obvious, the characters, places, etc. do not belong to me! I will warn you all though, this story contains material that is of a mature nature, so if you are easily offended or upset by death and murderous intentions, please do not read. Otherwise, enjoy! Oh...its non-canon...obviously :P lol

Draco and his Slytherin friends entered the Great Hall and took their seats ready for supper. Although Draco didn't particularly feel hungry. He knew he should eat something though as he skipped breakfast and dinner. Dumbledore waved his hands and huge plates of succulent food appeared in front of everyone. Plates of everything! Carrots, beans, peas, chips, gravy, everything imaginable, all to be washed down afterwards with pumpkin juice! Then after was dessert! Despite the fact Draco had not eaten all day, he felt rather over-faced with it all and was rather put off. Especially the way Crabbe and Goyle were wolfing down their food. Draco couldn't help but imagine a trough of food lying across the Slytherin eating table, Crabbe and Goyle dunking their heads in and out making grunts and noises such as "Nom, nam, nom" with pigs squeals, eating and fighting for food like it were to grow legs and run off! Once Draco imagined that, it was hopeless to eat, his appetite has completely vanished! He pondered for a moment wondering if he was going to regret not eating anything for the whole day. His thoughts were interrupted by Goyle. "Aren't you going to eat Draco?" questioned Goyle with his mouth half full.

Crabbe looked up at Draco with bulging cheeks anticipating a response. Seeing this, he also noticed Goyle has gravy down his chin...'How vulgar can you get?' he thought, rather annoyed. He sneered at the filth of it all, feeling rather uptight. "No, as a matter of fact, I'm NOT!" he snapped. Both of his friends looked rather taken back by the way he spoke. Sure, he usually had a moody way about him, but there was something in his voice that was harsher than usual. If they knew better, they would have thought he was preoccupied, but they didn't know better, they just looked at each other like gormless idiots and said nothing more. Seeing this stupidity, Draco had quite enough. He stood up and looked at them both with a disgusted look on his face. Goyle looked up at him and gulped with a worried expression and Crabbe kept quiet and withdrawn like a timid door mouse cradling his food, scared that Draco was about to throttle him, or worse...take his food away! "Urrgh! You are both so THICK!" he chastised in anger!

With that, he stormed off out of the Great Hall with looks from fellow Slytherins and from the Hufflepuff table. Proving Draco's point, Crabbe and Goyle continued eating after exchanging a blank glance, instead of going after him to find what the trouble was.

Draco couldn't understand what his trouble was though. His mind was racing, he didn't feel right. He could not shut his mind off from his own thoughts. If he thought rationally, he would realise he was stressed, tense and quick to anger, but he couldn't think straight. He wanted to scream, shout his feelings out, but it was like he didn't know how. This only fuelled his annoyance and gave him little tolerance for nonsense. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he shouted in his mind, 'Why am I feeling this way?'

He needed a break! Some way to vent and let out his frustrations. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, pummel someone or even...kill. It was happening a lot in his mind lately and it was only getting worse and worse. He couldn't take it! He needed...air...so with that, he made his way to the astrology tower, the highest point in Hogwarts. He was imagining Crabbe and Goyle being clueless idiots in his mind. 'How are _we_ supposed to know what your feeling?' the imaginary Goyle said plainly, 'We don't..._understand!' _

The imaginary Crabbe quickly nodded several times in agreement. If there was one thing Draco couldn't stand, it was pure idiocy. He hated it when Crabbe and Goyle couldn't grasp anything, he _despised_ it! He felt more and more angry as he was marching up the stairs of the tower. Continuing, the Goyle said, 'Help us to understand. We can help!'

'What's this? Help? HELP YOU SAY?' Draco fumed back! How the HELL do you think you can help me? You can't even so much as understand simple things, you are lucky you scrape passes in class, so YOU and YOU', he imagined pointing at the imaginary Crabbe, 'are such idiots! I hate you both! I hate the way you _always _eat, the way you _thrump_ around the castle, _bumbling_ your way through life as if either of your are going to achieve anything worthwhile! I _hate_ the way you look, I _hate_ the disgusting fat on your bodies and I _hate_ what you both stand for, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'

The imaginary pair looked at each other with plain, expressionless faces, turned back to Draco, and shrugged 'We...don't understand...' they both had solemn faces as if he didn't do a good enough job of explaining his feelings. Then to Draco's irritation, the pair in unison, lifted a sugar coated muffin to their mouths and took a bite...eating with their mouths open! 'Do you want some?' The Crabbe and Goyle asked thickly...with crumbs around his mouth.

'ARRRRRRGH!' Draco screamed in his mind! 'That's IT! Enough is enough! DIE YOU FAT FUCKS!' He imagined, taking a knife and slashing Goyle's throat, blood squirting out on Draco's face, the floor and the muffin.

The Goyle grasped his throat with free hand and fell backwards to the floor. The Crabbe looked mortified and terrified at Draco on the war path, approaching quickly, bloody knife at hand. 'Please d-' he started, but was unable to finish.

He had stabbed the Crabbe in the throat, blood oozing from his mouth then he fell backwards too. As Draco was imagining this in his mind, he was feeling mixed emotions. He was angry, furious and yet excited and in his element! He might have been enjoying it even! He grabbed two imaginary forks and stabbed one in Goyle's stomach and one in Crabbe's. Then he screeched, 'Now you're both fucking DONE!'

He finally reached the top of the Astrology tower. It was quiet, it was peaceful and it had the fresh air he wanted. Draco sat down on the floor shaking. His mind wouldn't give him peace though, as he was now imagining Harry Potter with his friends Ron and Hermonie pointing at him, asking him 'You alright?...Dickhead? HAHAHA!'...laughing at him with grins on all their faces.

His anger was at boiling point now. Then as fate would have it, Neville showed up and saw Draco sitting. He turned to go back down the tower when Draco commanded him to stop. Neville froze at the harshness in his voice. Draco slowly stood up and turned to face him, his face like thunder. Neville asked nervously "What?"

Draco was yet again annoyed at the clueless question Neville asked. He felt like he was in command, that his anger gave him that command over others and the authority. He felt...powerful! He gripped Neville by his robes with a tight grasp."Just as clueless as everyone else are you?"Draco sneered.

Neville nervously laughed for a split moment "What are you doing?" he shook, realising that Draco really meant business.

The laugh didn't go unnoticed. Draco shouted "So you think this is funny? Then you can be the first to die then can't you?"

Draco then pushed Neville...off the tower! With unusual quick reflexes from Neville, he grabbed Draco's arm to stop himself from falling, but all that did was drag Draco off with him! As they were both falling, Neville was screeching something...Draco didn't know what it was, but then as if by magic, Draco's mind cleared, all the anger and loathing of others...gone! He realised his mistake, or what was happening and what he had done...and the consequences that were about to follow. Draco couldn't believe it! He was about to die, all he was feeling now was regret, remorse and...fear! He no longer felt all powerful...but rather powerless. He thought of his friends Crabbe and Goyle, how he would never have the chance to say how sorry he was! He wanted to cry. Oddly enough, his final thoughts were that he was going to die on an empty stomach! Neville hit the ground head first with an almighty crunch! He was clearly dead. Then Draco hit the ground immediately afterwards. He felt like his body was crushed by a boulder...then nothing more...

Draco had died immediately too...

I hope you enjoyed this story! =D


End file.
